


Rides Through Time

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: This was never how she expected her life to go, but one ride through time changed everything.





	Rides Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.
> 
> Author's Note: Many thanks to Diane for her quick beta, if there are any errors, they are my own. This was written for the 7 July Friday Drabble prompt in the Wordsmiths & Betas Facebook group.
> 
> Prompt: the image below and these elements: time turner/Marauder era, Hermione and Sirius on a motorcycle ride through the countryside before Sirius really learns how to drive it, a picnic, and getting caught in a rainstorm.
> 
> Prompter: FiestyKitten2001

                                             

She had yet to figure out how she ended up so far in the past since she spun the time turner only four times. And yet, here she was stuck in the past. Fourteen years to be exact. Had been since her impromptu trip dropped her outside the staff room in the middle of the summer of 1976. That was four years ago.

Hermione fingered the golden chain of her broken time turner. She smiled softly as she remembered the surprised look upon Professor Dumbledore's face when he opened the door after hearing her cry out after she realised the precious fragile hourglass was broken. A large crack nearly split the little object in half, sending its magical sand to scatter across herself and the stone hallway.

The Transfiguration professor had taken her under his wing and knowing there was no way to return her to her time, he helped her to adjust to her new world. Over the course of her repeating her last two years at Hogwarts, she befriended Lily and the Marauders. Even though she knew what he did in the future, or rather her past, she took it upon herself to befriend Peter. While she didn't know when he became entangled in with the Death Eaters, she figured it couldn't hurt to at least try and guide him in the right direction. Hermione knew that meddling with the timeline could cause some serious problems, but she hoped that maybe this one time luck would be on her side.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" A voice questioned, pulling her from her memories.

Hermione grinned and turned to face the wizard relaxing on the light, summer blanket they had packed for their picnic. "I deserve a Galleon at least, Sirius Orion Black."

Her boyfriend of three years barked out a laugh. "Definitely no more than a Sickle, Granger."

"Well, then that dark blue see through set I purchased a few days ago will have to go back to the store…" Hermione trailed off, waiting for Sirius's reaction.

Hermione quickly found herself on her back as Sirius straddled her hips. "Now, love," he cajoled. "There is no reason to be so drastic. Your thoughts are worth hundreds of Galleons."

She smirked. "That's more like it. Now," she threaded her fingers through his shaggy black hair and pulled him down towards her, "come here."

"With pleasure," Sirius growled before he crashed his lips against hers.

Hermione responded eagerly. Their teeth clacked together as they battled for dominance. Hermione was finally able to make her move and she flipped them over. She straddled his waist as her hands held onto his wrists and she pulled back to breathe in some much needed air.

"I love you, Socks," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname the guys had given her when they found out her animagus form was a red fox complete with black socked feet. "In spite of myself, I love you, too, Pads."

She leaned back down and as her lips connected with his the sky opened up and the rain started to fall.

They both scrambled to pack up the remains of their picnic before they shrunk everything and pocketed it.

Hermione held out her hand to Sirius.

He looked at it. "What?"

"If you think I'm going to ride back home in this rain, you have another thing coming, mister. Give me the keys to your bike and I'll drive us home."

Sirius huffed but pulled the keys from his pocket. "I'm not that bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grasped the keys from his hand and turned around to start his bike. She put on her helmet. "Do I need to remind you of our conversation this morning on our way out here? When I asked, 'Do you even know how to drive this thing?' And what was your response?"

Sirius shouted over the purr of his bike as it revved to life under her gentle touch, "I said, 'Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I'm going to assume you know the answer."

"My point exactly. You nearly flew us into a building on our way here and I have actually ridden bikes many times before when I was home with my parents over the summer." She left out that it wasn't her parents that had the bike and taught her, but rather Sirius himself the summer before her 5th year. And after he went through the Veil, she was the only person that wanted the bike so she kept it and continued to learn on her own.

He put on his own helmet before he settled onto his bike behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She patted his clasped hands. "You just need more practice, love. Just not in the rain." And then she put it into gear and they were off.

As she slowly navigated them back through the countryside towards their home, Hermione realised that while her extended trip was not planned, she couldn't complain about the cards she had been dealt.


End file.
